All for Love (Aramis love story)
by HaydenC0
Summary: Irene de Medici is King Louis XIII's cousin. She is one of his musketeers. The only woman musketeer.
1. OC

Irene de Medici

Duchess of Orleans and Princess of Macedonia

Looks : blonde hair, black eyes

Nicknames : Nena, Rania, Rena, Rina

Relatives : Alexander the Great (ancestor), Thilion of Macedonia (father), Elena de Medici (mother), Fillip (elder brother), Killian (young brother), Alessandro (younger brother), Marie de Medici (aunt), Louis XIII (cousin)

Lives in the Chateau de Chambord

Speaks easily italian, greek, latin, spanish and french

Ex-lover : Rochefort

Fiance : Aramis


	2. Chap 1

Irene's POV :

I walk slowly behind a man who is walking towards Porthos. I heard Porthos saying "There once was an aunt from Lorraine with an incredible tolerance for pain. She had a nasty habit involving a chicken, a frog, and a rabbit." The man says "I expected more from a man of your reputation. I don't suppose you have any idea where I could find Athos and Aramis ?" Porthos answers "Never heard of them." "You French spies. You're very, very arrogant. And foolish. And you're so..." Porthos asks "Sexy ?" I roll my eyes as he smiles at me. The lan says "It's a wonder that it took me so long to catch you." "You didn't !" "I beg your pardon ?" "You didn't catch me. "And what exactly are you doing here ?" I whisper to his ear "Catching you." We fought them very quickly. Porthos catches our man with the chains and says "Key." He gives us the key. Porthos and I say together "Vive la France !" I knock out the poor chained guy. Porthos says as he puts his arm around my shoulders "I love working with you, Rania." I smirk "The pleasure is mutual, my dear Porthos." He grins and we join the others. I say "Da Vinci's Vault. Old Leo designed it to protect the plans of his greatest inventions." Milady asks "Shall we ?" The vault is open now. Athos tells her "Now, your part's done. Why don't you stay back ? We'll meet at the rally point." She tells him "We came together, we leave together. I'll go." I sigh "Ah, young love." Aramis smirks and wraps his arms around me "Yeah." Porthos says "I'll go." Athos stops him "Wait, wait. Too easy." He throws his dagger on the corridor. Then, bullets fly through the walls "Pressure plates under the floor." The boys are talking to each other "I could scale the walls." "Run a cable along the roof." "Could be booby-trapped, too." I sigh. I look at Milady who smiles at me "Men." She grins. I whisper "Watch this." She nods. I push slightly these three gentlemen. I say "It's not that I hate to break your lovely chat ma sono annoiato." I run and when the traps open, I slide toward the long corridor. I finally crossed the traps. I sigh smiling. I look at them "You coming or what ?" Milady giggles. They come toward me. Aramis helps me to get up. I smile "Grazie Tesoro." He kisses my hand "Prego, amore mio." We search the plans through the scrolls. Milady says "The guards change in two minutes, maybe less." Then, a shot was fired really close to me. I say "Less." The guards continue to shoot as we continue to search the plans. Then, Athos begins to shoot as well. Porthos asks "What now ?" Aramis and I say at the same time "C'est la vie ?" Athos says "No, contingency plan." I nod as I took out a fuse of dynamite. Milady tells us "Got it." I light it. Aramis asks "Rania, you do know what's up there do you ?" I lit the fuse "Just hold your breath, darling." It exploded, sending us into the water. We surfaced and gasped for air. I say grinning "That was cool. Can we do it again ?" Aramis says "I don't think so." He kisses me. I giggle. He says "I hate to ruin the mood but perhaps we could go elsewhere ?" Porthos says "You know, for once I think the padre may be right." We all laugh. I sigh and tell Aramis "Darling, I need to go home. I promised Kili to be with him tonight." He sighs nodding "Alright. Stay safe, okay ?" I nod. He kisses him hungrily. I moan and kiss back. I heard Porthos saying "Good lord. I didn't know our religious friend could be like this." We break apart. I tell him "Thanks a lot, Porthos. You broke our moment." He grins "You're welcome."

grazie tesoro means thanks honey*

prego amore mio means you're welcome my love*


	3. Chap 2

*a week later*

Irene's POV :

I woke up by Killian's scream. I jumped. I ask "Alessandro, che cosa hai fatto ?" He shouts "Niente. È solo il nostro fratello idiota che è caduto." I sigh "Idioti." I heard knocking. I say "Coming !" It's my mom "Buongiorno, mama." I smile "Buongiorno, dolcezza. Come va ?" She kisses my forehead "Bene e tu?" "Same here." She grins and pulls the curtains as the Sun comes in my room. She says "Non dimenticate di andare a vedere D'Artagnan. Gli hai promesso di aiutarti per la cosa dei moschettiere." I giggle as I dress up "I know." She sighs "Non posso credere che tu sia un moschettiere." I smile "Was. I was a musketeer. Now, I'm just a duchess engaged to a wonderful man." She smiles and hugs me "Sono così orgoglioso di te. Tu cresci così in fretta." I hug her back "I'm still Papa's and your little princess. Always was and always will. I promise." She wipes her tears. I say "Well, sorry mama. But, I need to go. I think the young Gascon is waiting for me." She nods "Va bene caro. Non essere nei guai." I smile as I put on my cape. We go downstairs. I say goodbye to my family and go to the stables. I climb on my black stallion Bucephalus and go to Meung sur Loire to wait D'Artagnan. I smile as I see him coming at the same time as me "Hello, my friend." He smiles back "Hey Rania. How are you ?" "Good. And you ?" He nods "Good as well. Nice to see you back." We do a fist bump. I say "Nice to see you too, old friend." Then, we hop off our horses. I heard a voice that I'd never forget "In the name of God, what kind of beast is that ? And the beast he's riding doesn't look much either." D'Artagnan says "Ostler." "Sir ?" He says "Please see that our horses are watered and fed." Rochefort says "Oh ! It's a horse, is it ? My friends here thought it was a cow." I roll my eyes as his friends laugh. D'Artagnan comes next to him "Excuse me. See, I know you men are just kidding around. Buttercup, well, she gets a little sensitive. I'm afraid I must ask you to apologize." "Well, I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of apologizing to Gascon yokels." "Not to me. To my horse. You've hurt her feelings." Rochefort asks him "And if I don't ?" He says simply "I shall have to kill you." I sigh "D'Artagnan, come on. Just for that. You would kill this guy. Well, I will do the same thing if I were you. But not for the same thing." Rochefort looks at me, up and down. He smirks "Well, look who is here. Nice to see you here, darling." I say "The feeling is not mutual." He puts his hand on his heart "Oh, you hurt my feelings." He and his friends laugh again. Then, he shot D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan shouts "You shot me !" "Most observant of you, young man. But the real question is, why are you not dead ? Flesh wound. Sight must be off. Who takes care of my pistols ?" One of his men says "Captain Rochefort, I..." Rochefort punches him. Then, I heard "Whoa, whoa, steady." He says "Wouldn't want to dirty my blade with peasant blood. So, boy, consider this a lesson. Your last." I kill one of his men silently and put my sword on his neck "Poi ti ucciderò anche tu. Idiota." I heard "No." I look at the carriage where is Milady. She says "Rania, darling. We do not kill His Eminence's guards." I roll my eyes and stow my sword. She tells Rochefort "He's too pretty for that." He stows his sword too "As your wish Milady." She says "Rochefort, come. We're expected in Paris." D'Artagnan tells her "Thank you." He nods. And, they go away. I help D'Artagnan to get up. I ask "You okay ?" He nods "Yeah. Don't worry." I smile "I'm always worried with you. Idiota. You're like a little brother to me." He grins "Thanks." Then, we decided to go to Paris.

Translation :

*Che cosa hai fatto ? means what have you done ?*

*Niente. È solo il nostro fratello idiota che è caduto means Nothing. It's just our idiotic brother who has fallen.*

*idioti means idiots*

*dolcezza means sweetie*

*Non dimenticate di andare a vedere D'Artagnan. Gli hai promesso di aiutarti per la cosa dei muscolieri means Don't forget to go see D'Artagnan. You promised him help for the musketeers thing.*

*Non posso credere che tu sia un moschettiere means I can't believe you are a musketeer.*

*Sono così orgoglioso di te. Tu cresci così in fretta means I'm so proud of you. You grow so fast.*

*Va bene caro. Non essere nei guai means Alright dear. Don't be in trouble.*

*Idiota means idiot*

*Poi ti ucciderò anche tu means then I will kill you too*


	4. Chap 3

Irene's POV :

We arrived in Paris. We hop off our horses. I heard Rochefort shouting "Make way." D'Artagnan begins to to run at his way. I sigh "Caro dio, perché sono io con lui di nuovo ?" I follow him, running. Then, he pushed Athos out of his way "Excuse me !" Athos stops him. D'Artagnan says "Sorry ! I'm sorry !" Athos asks him "Are you blind ?" Ha says "Look, I'm chasing after a man who insulted my horse and tried to kill me, so let me go !" Athos says "That's not good enough. You spilled my drink and ruined my shirt." "We're in a hurry. Here." He gave him 10 sous. He asks "10 sous ? Who do you think you're talking to ?" He answers"The town drunk, from the smell of you." "Now that, my boy, is fighting talk." He asks "What are you saying exactly ?" "Blind and deaf. Fortunately for you, I'm somewhat of a doctor." He says "Great ! When can you fit me in ?" Athos answers "Twelve o'clock. Cooper's Yard, St. Germain." "I'll be there." I sigh. Athos looks at me "You're with him ?" "Unfortunately, yes. I'm like in charge to take care of him." He sighs and kisses my head "Glad to see you back." I smile "Nice to see you too, Athos. Now, if you excuse me, I have a childish Gascon to follow." I run where D'Artagnan went. I found him ! Oh no, he pushed Porthos too. Porthos shouts "Watch yourself !" D'Artagnan says "My apologies. Matter of life and death. Won't happen again. Believe you dropped this." He hands back a pouch of coins. Porthos says This isn't mine." "I saw the lady hand this to you, I'm not blind." Porthos asks "Are you implying that I take money from this woman? Are you saying that I cannot afford to pay for my own wardrobe ? Do you know who I am ?" He asks back "Do you know who I am ?" Porthos shouts "No !" He says "Then, we're even." He comes close to D'Artagnan "You're in luck, boy. Ordinarily, I would slaughter you on the spot, but this is a brand-new jacket." "Cooper's Yard, St. Germain, 1:00. I suggest you dress for a funeral !" He goes away, again. I say as I lean on the beam "Sorry about him, Porthos. He's just a child." He looks at me and grins "Ah, Rania ! You're finally back !" He hugs me tightly "It's good to see you back." I smile "I missed you too, Porthos." I look at his jacket "Nice jacket, my friend. It makes you dignified." He smiles "Thanks." I say "Well, if you excuse me, I have a young Gascon to follow." He nods. I run toward D'Artagnan as I still can see him. I see him coming back in my way. I say "And, you lost him. I knew it." He sighs "Come on, let's go." I sigh, smiling "Ah, what am I going to do with you ?" We come back to where we left our horses. I saw a man putting something in one of D'Artagnan's satchel. I say "Hey, look ! This man puts something in your satchel. Wonder what it is." He nods "Let's go find what it is." I nod back. I feed Bucephalus as I heard D'Artagnan calling the man. I stroke Bucephalus head "θα επιστρέψω." I heard them talking "Failure to remove animal bowel movements from public area." "French." "Your horse took a dump on the street." You're joking." "That's what they all say." "You know what Cooper's Yard, St. Germain, 2:00." "Strange boy." I grin "I know right." He turn around to look at me. He whispers "Rania." I smile "Hello Aramis." He puts his hands on my cheeks as he kisses me roughly. I giggle as I kiss back. We break apart. I whisper "I missed you." He grins "I missed you more." I put my head on his chest. He asks "Are you with this young man ?" I nod "Yeah. I'm like his babysitter. But, I'm not complaining. He's like another little brother to me." He smiles and kisses my forehead "I need to go working. See you at 2 o'clock." I nod and kiss his cheek "Yeah. I love you, Aramis." He whispers "I love you too, dear." He goes away. I go back my horse. I tell D'Artagnan "You know you need to stop that." "Stop what ?" "Being cocky, brother. We just arrived in Paris and you just challenged three men." He smiles "And, who made me like this ?" I grin "Myself, I know. Because I knew you were going to be like me. Going to Paris, being a musketeer and protecting the royal couple. And, maybe, you'll find love today." He smirks "Speaking of love, who is the last man that I challenged to you ?" I look away "My fiance." He grins "My Rania is growing so fast." I slap his head playfully "Shut up. It's nearly 1 o'clock. We should go to Cooper's Yard." He nods "Yes, you're right."

Translation :

*Caro dio, perché sono io con lui di nuovo ? means dear god, why am I with him again ?*

*θα επιστρέψω means I'll be back*


	5. Chap 4

Irene's POV :

The bells ring 12 o'clock. I wait on an house's roof. D'Artagnan says "Ah ! There you are. Shall we get to it ?" Athos asks "So, are you eager to meet your maker ?" He says "I have other appointments." Athos says "You'll miss them, I'm afraid." D'Artagnan tells him "Well, I'll try my best to be on time." I see Aramis and Porthos coming too. Athos says "My seconds." "You !" Porthos asks Athos "You're fighting this rascal ?" D'Artagnan says "My appointments. One o'clock. Two o'clock." Athos asks D'Artagnan "How long have you been in Paris ?" He answers "Arrived this morning with Rania." Aramis says "No one but us can name her with this nickname." I roll my eyes "He can call me like this too." They continue their chat without noticing me "You have been busy." "Patience is not one of my virtues." "Well, neither are good manners." D'Artagnan says "Wait for your turn, old man." Porthos asks "What would you like me to put on your headstone? "Little shit"." "D'Artagnan." "D'Artagnan, I'm Athos. This is Porthos and Aramis." "The Three Musketeers. I've heard of you. From my father, a Musketeer himself. In fact, I came to Paris to be one of you." Aramis tells him "I'm afraid you're a little late." "What happened ?" Athos answers "Oh, a bad mission. Budget cuts. Cardinal, progress. Take your pick." "Well, then, welcome to Paris. Pity we'll have to kill you." "Well, if I can't become a Musketeer, I might as well fight one. Or three." Porthos laughs "Kill him already. It's lunchtime and I'm starving." Athos pull out his sword. D'Artagnan did the same thing. They were going to begin when we heard "Halt !" I sigh "Jussac." Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Dueling in defiance of the edicts?" Athos asks "You got tired of rolling peddlers for spare change ?" "Now..." I heard shouting "Seal the square !" "Surrender your weapons and come along with us. Unless, of course, you would rather resist." Porthos says "New plan. Kill the boy, kick their asses and then go get some lunch. I could do with some exercise." Jussac says "You were saying ?" Porthos says "On the other hand, discretion is the better part of valor." "You're the Musketeers." I tell him "Wrong. We were the Musketeers. Now we're just...us." Then, more guards are coming but now with Rochefort. Athos says "Rochefort." D'Artagnan and I look at each other. I smirk "Dopo di te, fratello." He smiles and begins to fight. I walk toward a better place to enter the fight. Ah ha, I found it. The perfect spot. It's little bit higher but I like to show off my new moves. I jump in the long house. I run-up and do the perfect backflip.

Aramis's POV :

I look at Irene who is running on houses roofs. I ask quietly "What is she doing ?" Athos and Porthos look at her too. Then, she did a backflip and kicks ten guards. Incredible ! I ask "Shall we ?" We join them to the fight.

Translation :

*Dopo di te, fratello means after you, brother*


	6. Chap 5

Irene's POV :

After the fight, the crowd are chanting "Musketeers ! Musketeers ! Musketeers !" I say "I missed that." Aramis says "I'd forgotten what it feels like." Athos says "We all have." I smile. I heard Porthos telling D'Artagnan "The ladies of Paris are infinitely more complicated. They have 1,000 ways of saying, 'No', and only some of them mean, 'Yes'." Aramis tells them "I hate to ruin the mood, but they will be back." I say "And unless you wish to fight an entire army." We walk away from here. Then, D'Artagnan asks "So, now what ? Do we pick up where we left off ?" Porthos says "I think there's been enough fighting for one day." Athos says "Besides, any man who's an enemy of Rochefort is a friend of mine." D'Artagnan asks "Who's Rochefort ?" I groan and Aramis answers him "Captain of the Cardinal's guards. The right hand of the most powerful man in France. Rochefort is the most feared swordsman in Europe. You certainly know how to pick your fights." I scoff as he said the most feared swordsman in Europe. It's like he doesn't know that his father-in-law is The most feared swordsman in Europe. I push them away and walk away. I heard Aramis calling me but I continue to walk away.

Athos's POV :

Rania pushed us and walked away. I sigh. It doesn't surprise me. She had the most horrible relationship with him. If we weren't here to save her from him, he would probably raped and beated her everyday. D'Artagnan asks "What's wrong with Rania ? Did I say something wrong ?" Porthos says "Not at all, lad. It's just... Rania had an horrible past with Rochefort. They were lovers. And, more they were together more he was brutal with her." I see Aramis getting angry. I say "Rania is like a little sister to us. Well, to Aramis, she's more than that." D'Artagnan says "Yeah, she told me about you three. In her stories." Aramis asks "Who is she to you ?" He answers "She's like a second mother to me. She babysat me when I was a baby. She never told me about Rochefort. When he tried to kill me, she said something in italian." I ask "What was it ?" He answers "Something like *Poi ti ucciderò anche tu.* What's that mean ?" I say "It means then I will kill you too." Aramis says "She never talk about her horrible past with him. If someone talks about Rochefort next to her, she walks away or cries silently." D'Artagnan asks "Where is she going ?" I say "In our house. Maybe drinking." Aramis looks down.

Time skip

Irene's POV :

When I walked away, I went to the boys house which is a second home to me. I went to Aramis room. I took off my boots and layed down on the bed. I sigh and begin to cry. Then, I heard Porthos asking "What shall we drink to ?" D'Artagnan asks "How about the King ?" Athos says "He's a child. Cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him." D'Artagnan asks "To France ?" "We served it, fought for it and bled for it. Look where it got us." "Friendship ? Love ?" "Word of advice, boy. Trust no one." "Must be something you still believe in." "This. And this. Rania is the only exception. Anyone who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something." I sigh. I hear knocking at the door. I say "Coming." Athos says "It's me, Nena." I say "Hm hm." I feel him sitting next to me on the bed. He strokes my back "You okay ?" I say sarcasticly "Yeah, great. You know perfectly how am I." He sighs "Nena, I know it's hard for you to forget the past but try. For us. For Aramis." I look at him "Okay, I'll try." He smiles and kisses my forehead "Thanks, Nena." I smile slightly. He goes to his room and go downstairs. I wipe my tears before entering in the living room. I whisper "Hey guys." Porthos smiles "Hey, Nena. Feeling better ?" I shrug my shoulders "A little yeah." He nods. Aramis grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses my head. I ask them "Is there some wine ?" D'Artagnan says "Planchet is getting it." I smile nodding.


End file.
